Blue Violet
by Luchs
Summary: Takes place after SMJX the Saber Dolls were turned human also, 500 years later when people are now happily dwelling on earth once more. The descendants of the cast are among them. BloodberryLuchs. Shoujoai! HIATUS.
1. Chapter&47&47One

**_ Meet the New Girl_**

  
  
**Summary:**Takes place after SMJ-X (the Saber Dolls were turned huamn also), 500 years later when people are now happily dwelling on earth once more. The descendants of the cast are among them. Blodberry/ Luchs. YURI/Shoujo-ai! Don't like, then don't read. br  
hr>  


** .::Discailmer::.**

I do not own Saber Marionette J. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

** Author's Notes: ** I apologize in advance for the last names chosen. This is the only fandom related item I know of directed towards this pairing. This _ is_** Yuri/Shoujo-ai ** . The rating my be higher in the future, right now its not even there. You have been warned. And also, It is in American standards, the money and school system. It is set up in a made up place.

* * *

I swear, you look more and more like your great ancestors every day. the grey haired lady said from here rocking chair infront of the two girls in front of her.  
  
The blue haired girl on the right giggled at the comment. We know, she said, her eyes full of amusment You tell us that every day, Grandma. She giggled again.  
  
The old woman smiled. I know. I know, Lime. She chuckled lightly, But its true. Your practically sptting images of them!  
Bloodberry rolled her eyes. The sisters go through this every morning. Their grandmother always tries to visit with them before they go to school. And she always says how they are all exact replicas of their long ago ancestors. How could she even know what they looked like? That was like... a million years ago!  
And personalities too. the old woman huffed at Bloodberry's previous action. br br  
A purple head with freakishly huge head ornaments came through fromt he kitchen door with a plate of toast in her hands. Here you go, grandmother. she smiled while she set the plate in front of said person. br br  
Thank you, Cherry! I was wondering if you would ever make it out here. she said while taking a bite of her toast. Cherry just smiled.  
Bloodberry smirked at her sister's choice of hair accessories. You know people are gonna make fun of you if you where those to school, right? br br  
No, they won't. I think they look kind of good.No they don't! They are the goofiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on! said a stern voice from somewhere around the fighting duo. The two swivelled over to the origin of the voice. A very stern looking woman in about her 40s was looking annoyed at the red head.  
Fine fine, she siged waving it away I'm _ sorry_ . Cherry glared But don't get upset if people laugh at you.  
A slight growl aemmited itself from Cherry's throat while she reached up and removed the items from her violet strands.  
Oh! You better get going. School is gonna start in 20 minutes! Shinobou, their mother, exlaimed forgetting her pervious state, as she checked the clock hung on the wall.  
Let's go! Bloodberry ordered while grabbing a slice of toast fromt the plate and placing it in her mouth.  
Yay! The first day of school! Lime cheered as she grabbed Bloodberry's wrist and tugging her out the front door.  
Bloodberry tried to say through her mouthful of food, half eating, half choking.  
Cherry bowed and said her goodbyes and that of her two sisters, as she closed the door behind them.  
hr  
At the train station  
Lime scanned the items before sighing. Alright, I'll have a pretzel with butter. Lots of butter. she said handing the digital card over to the man. He accepted it and swiped it carelessly into the nearby metal box while grabbing a pretzel out form the machine and dunked it into the butter vat built into the counter. She stared longingly at the twisted bread bathing in the yellow oil in front of her eyes.  
Hurry up, Lime. Cherry groaned, breaking Lime out of her drooling state.  
The man behind the counter finally removed the bread, wrapped it up, and gave it to Lime.  
She cheered biting in the pretzel as Cherry pulled her away.  
Cherry dragged her to a nearby table where Bloodberry was scanning the crowds of people. It was rather early and the daily crowds wouldn't start to show up for another two hours. But there were still rather large groups of people around the giant station.  
Bloodberry perked up at the site of a familiar blonde head. She called to her. The mentioned person looked up from where she was talking to an unfamiliar blue haired girl. The blonde looked around to scout out who had called her name. Her gaze stopped as she caught site of a magenta haired female flailing her arms around wildy. Panther smirked. Grabbing the blue haired girl by the wrist, she stalked over to the group.  
Hey, Bloodberry. What do you want? She asked, smirk still in place.  
Shut up, Panta. she ordered darkly.  
Aw, c'mon, Bloodberry. I was just playin' with ya'. She laughed as she took the seat across the table from Bloodeberry.  
Yeah, yeah. So how was your summer? she shrugged It was ok I guess.You guess?I guess. the familiar smirk starting to take place on her tough face.  
Gawd, Panther. Your hopeless. Bloodberry sighed exasperatingly. Panther could be such a whore when she wanted to be. Just one more attempt at conversation then she was gonna get up and walk away. What do you mean you guess'?  
As if reading her mind she just said I mean, I guess.  
Bloodberry stood up, the chair screaching along the floor as it was pushed back, and was about to go through with her plan when —  
Alright. Alright. Sit back down. Panther waved dismissivley at the disgruntled crimson haired punk.  
Bloodberry scowled at her for even daring to command her in either way. She pulled the chair back up and sat down cross legged, her arms folded, and a scowl still firm on her entrancing face.  
Panther laughed again. My summer was ok... I guess. she smirked as Bloodberry's face darkened. I went to Shiria III with my parents. Saw some family and did some site seeing, she shrugged casually, The rest was just veging out and sleeping in. she smiled at the fond memories of sitting in front of the t.v. What about yours?  
Bloodberry sighed. My grandmother came to live with us a week after school let out. I love her and all, but... she shrugged I dunno. She's just annoying at times. Ya know what I mean?  
Panther nodded. I mean, she's always telling us how much we look like our great, great, great – Whatever. Too meny great – grandmothers. We didn't really do anything fun except go to that new theme park that opened.Oh yeah! I know the place your talking about. That place was killer. Me and Luchs just went there a while ago. Bloodberry looked dumbfounded. Who the hell is Luchs? Panther just jerked her thumb in the direction of the girl behind her. She stood shy with her messenger bag/ backpack on her shoulder. She was looking down as if embarrassed. It was then that Bloodberry really took notice of another's presence.  
She's my cousin. When we went to Shiria, her parents asked if we could take her for the year. They said something about wanting to travel and they didn't want her to miss her 'oh so important education'.  
Bloodberry was still gawking at the new addition. Breath hitched and heart stopped, she was amazed by her.You couldn't see her face due to it being facing downward and her thick bangs covering her eyes, but her body alone was pretty hott. She was wearing a nylon (which makes it stretchy) zip up tank top revealing her midriff. Along with that were pinstripe pants and a black skirt over it. Her combat boots were a nice touch as well.  
Panther smirked as she noticed her best friend checking out her cousin. Yes, Bloodberry was attracted to girls. She was bi and only close friends and family knew it. Lime, Cherry, Tiger and Panther are the only ones. Though she thinks her grandmother may suspect something.  
Luchs looked up to find all eyes on her. She smiled nervously and blushed a little when she caught Bloodberry's gaze. Luchs, meet Bloodberry, Panther nodded over in the direction of her friend, Cherry, and Lime, B-Berry's sisters. Lime beamed at her and Cherry nodded and said a polite Hello, nice to meet you.' while Bloodberry was still staring. Bloodberry, Lime, Cherry, meet my cousin Luchs. She'll be going to school with us for the year. Don't worry. She's not this shy once you get to know her. She winked at Bloodberry and Bloodberry could feel her face heating up at the gesture.  
Its nice to meet you all. Panther has said a lot about you all. her nervous smile turned into a confident one.  
Bloodberry, coming out of her stupor, snorted. Like what?  
Luchs opened her mouth to speak but was cut off Wow! Look at the time! The train should be here any minute now! Panther said in a rush with nervous laughter.  
What are you talking about, Panther? Lime piped up. The train wont be here for at least another 12 minutes.  
Bloodberry was still pestering Luchs into trying to tell her what Panther said.  
Panther just muttered and sat back down in her seat.  
It was nothing, Bloodberry. Now quit badgering the poor girl and give her some space. I only said good things about you.  
Bloodberry looked over to Luchs and gave her an is-that-true' kind of expression. Luchs merely nodded in agrreement.  
So, Panther... where's Tiger? Cherry asked with a smile.  
Tiger was another one of Panther's cousins. She should be here soon. We were supposed to meet up. I guess it would help if I actually go look for her... she paused to think for a moment and made a motion to get up, but quickly dismissed the idea. Nah... we'll meet up with her at school.You'll have to deal with her wrath if you do that. Cherry stated, Tiger was usually a nice person but got a little touchy over the simplest things.  
Meh, its not like I haven't gone through it before.  
They spent the next few minutes discussing various topics until a speaker overhead boomed. Train #5, headed downtown, will be arriving shortly.  
And just as the announcement ended a roar and shaking of the ground signalled that their ride was there. They all borded and waited to arrive at their destination. 


	2. Chapter&47&47Two

**_ BLUE VIOLET _**

  
**Sick Twisted Teachers Who Should Die**  
  
**Summary:**Takes place after SMJ-X (the Saber Dolls were turned human also), 500 years later when people are now happily dwelling on earth once more. The descendants of the cast are among them. Bloodberry/ Luchs. YURI/Shoujo-ai! Don't like, then don't read.

* * *

**.::Disclaimer::. **

I do not own Saber Marionette J. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

** Author's Notes/ WARNINGS:** I apologize in advance for the last names chosen. This is the only fandom related item I know of directed towards this pairing. This _ is_ **Yuri/Shoujo-ai**.  
  
**Thanks! ** : Thank you for the title, BG-57! Its great and fits poifectly .

* * *

The fat bloated teacher stepped over the threshold and into his classroom. Classroom as bare as the school board would allow. If he had his way he'd throw all the boys into a small box and ship them to remote island no one knows of except the post office. Now all of the young ladies, he'd lock them in a cold cement room, shackle their wrists and ankles, while having his wicked way with them, occasionally dropping a few important details on the subject (only so when test time came around he could keep his job).  
  
I hate you.' Bloodberry hissed her new mantra bitterly in her mind, as her eyes, set in a glare, trailed the gigantic lard of a teacher. I hate you. Go to hell, you sick perverted freak.' As if the educator shared a mutual hostility to the red head- and he did- he cranked his neck and shot a glare with even more poison and loathing toward her. Bloodberry consciously growled.  
  
For those of you who are new, I'm Mr. Absratentouse. he looked around at all of the faces, hungry sparks appearing in his eyes as he swept over the females of the room, he took his time staring at the more prettier faces, and if Bloodberry wasn't mistaken, one of those chosen girls was Panta's cousin, Luchs. Bloodberry felt a surge of unexplained protection and jealousy pulse through her. Luckily, Bloodberry and Luchs had gotten in the same English class.  
  
I'm passing out a reading list. You will have read every book on here by the end of the school year. I may quiz you to be sure your up on your reading. There was an immense groan that rang throughout he classroom.  
  
What?! That's like... fifty books! shrieked a girl from Bloodberry's left.  
  
It is? Mr. Absratentouse feigned stupidity. Well you better get going then. Right then, the next thing your going to be receiving is an open discloser. I need your parent or guardian to sign it and it be returned the next class. If it is not, then you will receive a detention and a zero for the assignment. Next is a paper explaining our next project. He separated the piles and flopped them down carelessly on the desk closest to him.  
  
Mr. Absratentouse reached for a book on is desk. This, class, he rattled the book for emphasis, Is what we will first be working on. Its called a play script. To be more specific, _Hamlet_. Choose a Shakespearean play and pick a scene from it to act out. If you want, you may partner up.Wow. This actually sounds like fun. Maybe he's not going to be such a prick this year.'  
  
Spend the rest of the class reading a novel. If you don't have one, grab one off the shelf. he jerked his thumb in the direction of the bookcase to his left.  
  
Sometime later, the bell rang and everyone exited into the bustling hallways. All around her, people were talking animatedly. shouted a voice from a direction too random to pinpoint. Move! Get out of my way! snapped the voice again. It seemed to be getting closer and Bloodberry could now tell who and where it was coming from.  
  
Tiger! Whats up? I haven't seen you forever. Bloodberry swiftly hugged her friend.  
  
I know, it has been. the second red head paused.  
  
You cut your hair? And your whole look's changed. she looked her up and down. Her red hair, darker than Bloodberry's, was a spiky bob instead of long, big blue spheres hung from her earlobes instead of the golden hoops, her eyes were lined in black instead of the old pastel colors, her lips were more of a deep red instead of the clear lip gloss, and a top her head sat a navy blue cap with golden accents which was a new feature. For the better, too.You likey? she puffed her hair.  
  
I love your clothes. So different. She gawked at her friend's choice of stylings. Her shirt was a white sleeveless button down belly shirt that accented her large bust in place of the old bright yellows and earthy greens, a red tie the color of her hair with a washed gold clip in place of the golden necklaces, fingerless arm sleeves that stopped at mid biceps which was another new feature, navy blue pants (that seemed to descend to a low point in the front) with golden accents and two long flaps sprouting from the back in place of the faded jeans, golden high heels in place of sneakers. Where'd you get them? They make you look so much more... hard.Faust seems to have taken an interest in it. That was the original intent, you know. Oh, um... some antique store. This guy said I should have them, that they'd look really good on me. I have some more things that he insisted I bought, too. He was really nice.They do look great! What class do you have next?Haha. Your guaranteed to get a reaction from Mr. Absratentouse in that get-up.You mean he's still teaching here?Yeah, didn't you look at your schedule.Of course I did, but he's not my teacher. Now who's laughing?You suck. Well I needa get to gym any ways. Later.Later, babe.  
  
Both of them walked into the opposite direction and to where they needed to be.

* * *

**Apology/ Rants/ The Like**:  
Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Its just I was waiting for reviews and when I finally got two very excellent ones, I was piled with homework upon homework and i still have homework I should be getting done. shurg Oh well. I'll get it done eventually. Thank you guys for being so patient. ::glomps BG-57 und Black Robed One, as well as the others who didn't review:: And all of the grammar and spelling errors, I'm truly sorry about. I don't have a beta who can catch them hint hint. And if there are any outfit mistakes (I tried my best from pictures and the DVDs, but might have missed some (I don't have the first Saber Marionette J DVDs).) could you please tell them to me in a review. Danke. Oh! And before I leave you, take some time to visit my Luchs Shrine? Its still in the making and I've been slaving over school so it doesn't get updated as much as I like. URL located in my profile. And any suggestions for the story/site please leave a review! Because if you don't, my fleet of killer ponta will hunt you down und take you out!  
And if there are lone letters that don't make any sense, its the HTML code missing the tags. I've never done anything like FF.N does and its kinda difficult to get the hang of.  
-Tschau! Luchs  
  
**THANKS!**:  
**BG-57**:  
Thank you again for the title! I used it lol. I'm trying to make this as humorous as I can. Damn. I knew I should have done a prologue explaining the whole SaberDoll things. Hehe. Oh well, I'll just squeeze it into the big picture of things . Otaru and Faust are going to be in here. Just not real soon. Oh! And thanks for the suggetion. IT helps. Looks a lot better . I'm sorry if this wasn't that great of a thanks, I've never gotten reviews on any fics I've done or thanks back, so I'm new at the art of interaction.  
  
**Black Robed One**:  
Thank ya, thank ya. Now I will explain the Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry thing here. I finally saw SMJ-X **(SPOILER here for those who haven't seen it.)** and from the last episoded in the series, you'd think they'd find a guy and settle down. For the sake of the story in the future, I won't say who, but you may be able to guess because I'm gonna make small hints later on. Its just a coincidence that they all appear the same as their ancestors. Since I'm anti-incest (but I won't discriminate for those who are incestuous), one of the sister marionettes had somehow carried traits of the other two and passed them down. If you read the above thank you, it will explain that the SD info will come in later on. evil grin You've inspired me, but I'll twst some of your ideas around to make them more inspiring. Danke! hehe. And thanks for the error correcting. I forget soemtimes. I'm too used to English spelling, maybe that's why I'm not doing that great in German... Here's the next chapter!  



	3. Chapter&47&47Three

Second period had come and gone and third period was racing through like a blur. The teachers were finishing the last of their lectures and assigning homework, when the bell rang and students were allowed to file out of the classrooms and become lost in a jumbled mess in the hallways. Large mobs of people migrated through the school with one goal in mine -- to reach the cafeteria. BR

It was safe to say the food court was packed. If you didn't get there early or if you didn't have a class right next to it, chances are you'd have to wait for the majority of the limited lunch time standing in the unbearable lines. It was good to have friends who ate school lunch or were willing to wait with you so you had someone to talk to-- just as long as you didn't loose them in the fray. BR

Now Bloodberry just I had /I to choose the line in which everyone always cut in front of people to be with their friends and get lunch before anyone else. You could start out as the fifth person in line and end up the seventeenth just as easily. It was basically a routine and some didn't feel natural if they remained in the front for long. For some they would just bristle at the impoliteness of it all, but for the other non passive people it might send them into a blind rage. There's a funny story that goes along with that but maybe for another day. BR

Hey. Buddy. Bloodberry addressed the line's newest addition in a gruff voice, which just so happened to be in front of her. Back o' the line! she barked, jerking her finger towards the back wall. The kid looked to his friend for any sign of help but his friend was of no use and only answered with an apologetic look. He grumbled but obeyed. Don't look at me like that! she snapped at the boy's friend, who was currently glaring at her for mistreating his pal. BR

It was another wait but the line in front finally started to diminish. Bloodberry took no time scanning the options displayed in front of her, after all, she knew what it felt like to be waiting behind an indecisive person even outside of school. Grabbing her choice of food items, she held her digital card out to the lunch lady behind a large and very out of date computer. The woman stared straight ahead impassively as she scanned it and chucked it back to the red head. Obviously, today was not the lunch lady's day. Bloodberry punched in the code for food orders on the numeric key pad, and collected her bagel and sugary fruit drink made a few attempts to pass through the crowd until an opening revealed itself between a horizontally challenged blonde and a perky-and-pink-as-could-be brunette. The brunette nearly stabbed herself with her mascara as Bloodberry purposely bumped into her. BR

Hey! Watch where your going, you brat! the pink girl screeched, fruitlessly wiping her brow to remove the offending black, but only smearing it. BR

Bloodberry grumbled without looking back, brusquely walking towards the exit. BR

Hey, Bloodberry! called someone from her right. She swiveled to see none other then Otaru Mamiya, letterman jacket and followers with letterman jackets and all. BR

Hey, Otaru. she smiled warmly at him. Even if he was a jock, he was still the smartest and nicest of them all --well... Tiger would beg to differ. What's up? BR

Not much. he turned to the group of boys hovering behind him. I'll meet up with you guys later. They nodded and turned around in uncompleted, dumbfounded circles. Otaru sighed. Over there! he whispered and pointed over to the whore-clique leaning against the wall with their clothes riding up and revealing pieces of tantalizing flesh. The football players smirked and walked over in their direction. The brunette was there trying to look very seductive but couldn't even get an interested wink because of the poorly cover-up mask over her mascara scar.' BR

Losers. They need directions to find a fuck? Bloodberry asked a little disgusted, and rolled her eyes. BR

Otaru gave a nervous laugh. That's a vulgar way of putting it, but yeah. How have you been? How was your summer? BR

Ok, I guess. Didn't do anything mind blowing. BR

That's good. Mine was all right. I had to travel to Japan and help my grandfather out with his temple. BR

Well yours sounds worthwhile. I wanna go to Japan.... BR

Maybe you will someday! Next time I go, maybe you could come and bring your sisters! BR

That sounds great! But what are the chances of that happening? they both laughed lightly. BR

Bloodberry, Cherry, and Lime had met Otaru way back in day-care, before preschool or kindergarten. They instantly became great friends and Otaru never excluded any of them when they played. Their parents had been best friends back in college and supported their children's friendship while rekindling their own. Grandmother would always spout the oddest things when they were younger about Japoness' and The hero of Terra II.' BR

The three sisters had all had major crushes on him. Always fighting for his affection. They found it unnerving sometimes when he treated them all equally, but realized that was one of his great qualities. Over time, say around fifth or sixth grade, Bloodberry started to loose interest in him. This seriously complexed her because she had always felt deeply connected with him, not just some ordinary puppy love kinder-crush. But she was really bewildered when she started seeing his 16 year-old-cousin, Fan-Fan, other then a somewhat close friend. Every time Fan-Fan would see them and say hello' when heading out the door, Bloodberry just blushed while her sisters and Otaru just said good-bye' back and then continued to play house or whatever child game. BR

Seventh grade came and they were required by state to have a more in-depth health class than fifth grade's. It talked about boring things they already knew such as drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and body health. But then came the sexual course, where they learned about pregnancy -- more specifically teen pregnancy--, rape and how to deal with it, incest, but then the answer to Bloodberry's problems -- hetero and homosexuality. She wasn't exactly a homosexual, but she learned from a guest speaker who came in one day to talk about STDs and pregnancies, that she was what they called bisexual', but more lenient towards the female population. She was so relieved when her family didn't shun her. BR

Lime might have let it accidentally slip to Otaru one day on a sugar high, but Bloodberry didn't know for sure, so she kept special care not to mention things like it. BR

Oh, I'm sorry. I need to go talk to Mrs Raymond about something. I won't have time after school because of practice. Bloodberry was drawn out of memory lane as Otaru's words registered. BR

Its ok. I understand. Good catchin' up, Otaru-kun. BR

It was great talkin' to you. Bye! he yelled over his shoulder as her ran with precision through the crowds and headed to the third floor. BR

Smiling, the red head pushed the doors open and stepped into the sunny day.  
HR BR

Not paying much attention to her surroundings, her legs collided with a firm barricade and almost banged the top her knees and somersaulting over it. Hey! What are ya doing sitting in the middle of a traf--! she began to yell absentmindedly. As she collected herself, she clamped her mouth shut when she caught the identity of the road blocker.' She merely blushed and began to spout off random apologies. BR

Oh. I'm sorry. Here, um... lemme just move somewhere out of the way. Luchs tried to subtly grab her head where Bloodberry had knocked it and was quick to gather her belongings and move, rather clumsily due to the bulk of objects and the fact they were slipping out of her one arm grip, over to the shade under the tree where her cousin sat in half-shade, half- sunlight. The shadows gave her sort of a mysterious beauty. BR

Dammit.' BR

Cherry and Panther viewed the spectacle with different levels of perception. Cherry a little excited. Panther just smirking her traditional facial expression, but deciding to let it go because she was focusing on something more important, believe it or not. – BR

Gimme some of your cookie, Bloodberry? she demanded reaching super-deformed arms out with futile attempts at the cookie seemingly five feet above her head. Bloodberry playfully glared at her but then plopped down in the place where Luchs had previously been. BR

Damn, damn, damn...' she thought as she broke off a piece of her M&M's cookie and tossed it over. Panther lunged for it greedily, even if it was only about the size of her thumbnail. BR

yum yum yum. nibbled on the crumb of a cookie she was so graciously offered. Have you guys seen Tiger around? What do you think of her new fashion statement? nibble. Its only to impress I Faust-sama! /I she clasped her hands together with sarcastic hearts in her eyes, very unaware of a menacing shadow with slit red eyes stealthily looming over her. I mean, I like the clothes, though. They're cool. she paused to snicker a little and then nibble some more at her cookie. She sure had a major change over the summer, though, huh? And only mooning of she clasped her hands together and placed the over-dramatic hearts in her eyes. The group sweat dropped, for they knew of the looming shadow. Bloodberry had an amused feeling this Faust-sama', hearts in eyes exaggeration thing was going to become a ritual. BR

Baka! There's nothing wrong with my clothes! Everybody I've seen today says they like them. A flash of square white swooped down from the shadow and slammed into the blonde's head, then thumped onto the ground revealing it as Tiger's math binder. BR

What the hell?! Panther exclaimed while trying to figure out why the hell is was raining binders. Gawd, Tiger. Are you PMSing or something? she grumbled while rubbing the huge lump rising on the top of her head. BR

Tiger hmph'ed and sat down to the blonde's right. Shut up, you insensitive bitch. Just to prove how sensitive she could become during this time of the month, she snatched the rest of the biscuit Panther was so dearly clinging to and shoving it in her mouth. BR

Hey! Gimme back my cookie! Panther cried in disbelief and tried to pry her cousin's mouth open, but failed. BR

Tiger suddenly unzipped her lips and closed them swiftly.  
Panther yelped in surprise, barely reeling her hand out in time before her fingers could become part of Tiger's lunch. BR

You two. Cherry chuckled lightly. The aforementioned two now sat side-by-side with their legs and arms crossed and glaring at each other through their peripheral vision. Cherry smiled but let her attention slip to her sister. So, Bloodberry. How has your day been so far? BR

Alright I guess. she shrugged and crammed a torn piece of the cookie in her mouth. Gym is easier this year. she was gazing absent- mindedly at the blue haired one opposite her, but not really focusing. Have this thing in English. Oh! I ran into Otaru. He's been in Japan all summer with his grandfather. That's why he hadn't called. How has your day been? she craned her head and shielded her eyes from the sun towards her eldest sibling sitting on the most raised section of the earth. BR

she posed, but with meaning, the way Panther imitated Tiger, with a dreamy sigh. Before she could slip off into fantasy mode, Bloodberry reeled her back in to the land of the living. BR

How was your day? she repeated. BR

Huh? Oh! Great! I love my Home Ec. class. Its so fun and I already seem to be besting everyone in there. she grinned triumphantly. How are you liking it here, Luchs? she turned her head in the direction of where Bloodberry's fixation had just been. BR

Bloodberry returned her gaze, but paid rapt attention this time. For some reason she just found the girl doing nothing more interesting than the about-to-happen fight that was ready to break out between Panta and Tigeru (but were still always incredibly funny to watch). Luchs opened her mouth to answer, but was too late. BR

chirped a voice from behind her. Everyone stopped and looked up at Lime, and new unfamiliar face. This is my new friend, guys! Here name is Marine. new face, now known as Marine, was slumped a little fro shyness but waved a little timidly. I met her when she was trying to steal my pencil. Lime's smile seemed to falter for a minute. But she was going to give it back. There it was again, and more radiant than before. BR

I see you've taken the first day of school good, Lime. Cherry said as she waved to the aqua haired girl behind her. BR

I sure have! she giggled. She took Marine's hand and led her to sit right next to her eldest sister. BR

That's good. Bloodberry said absentmindedly. Lunch is gonna be over soon. I should probably be going to my next class. Clear across the school. See ya guys after school! she gathered her belongings and left her friends to either go on with their lunch or leave to. BR


	4. Important Note

Hey, there, readers. I'm sure you've noticed a complete lack of updates for the past seven months, you're smart people. And along with being so smart, you've figured out that this is on an extreme hiatus. In all honesty, I regret posting this fic because I had absolutely no clue where I was going with it. There was no plot in mind or anything. I knew not a damn thing when I wrote this.

I had originally had this as an AU in my mind, but somewhere along the line I lost my reasoning for this. That was stupid of because I had set it up as an AU and made no room for a semi-canon plot. So obviously it all fell to crap, yada yada yada.

So, the reason for this update is to say that I will bring back a bigger and better i Blue Violet /i . I don't know when, though. I hope soon. But I promise it won't be as bad as this one and I will know where I'm going with it better.

I'm not going to delete this story, but leave it up for my own amusement. When I come back, I'll just repost the new chapters, etc in the current ones' places.

Thank you for reading this and I'm sorry if I might have let your hopes down.

-Ciao! Luchs


End file.
